


"Wanted."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, hybrid!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry’s a unloved hybrid with all the love in the world to give. Louis doesn’t know what’s missing in his life until he comes across it on a park bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lost. Alone. Harry didn’t know where he was going. The poor boy from Cheshire was roaming the dark wet streets in the heart of London at two in the morning. His eyes going wide and scared when he saw things he never wanted to see again. He hissed when something scared the crap out of him. His empty tummy growled when he smelt the delicious aroma of food waft through the windy streets. 

People pass by him like he's invisible; he didn’t understand why people treated him so badly. So what if he had ears - everyone has ears - but not everyone had a tail to match. He didn’t want to be like this. He wished he was never born; hybrids are supposed to be raised like a normal person; people are supposed to to treat him like they would a son, cousin, friend. But no one will, all because of his tail, ears and cat like tendencies. 

Harry sighed as he made his way into a secluded park. It was dark and it made Harry feel uneasy; like someone or something was watching him. His chocolate curls danced in the biting and unforgiving wind, his nose and cheeks red and cold to touch. He started to shiver, his track suit pants and an old tattered jumped didn’t do the boy justice when it came to keeping warm. His toes, he couldn’t feel; like his master said, a worthless piece of shit doesn't deserve shoes. 

That’s what his last owner had called him before he was thrown out on to the streets just hours before. He didn’t know why no one wanted him, why know one wouldn’t love and care for him. He had all of the love to give but no one would allow him to. He could be the child that someone as always wanted, he could be the boyfriend that someone as always wanted, he could be a friend, husband; he could be someones world. He was easy; he never complained, he always did as he was told, he respected people and took responsibility for his misguided actions. He was playful and during heat; the horniest little bugger ever.

So why did no one want him? 

Harry sat down on a bench which was lite by a street lamp; he looked up at the light which was flickering slightly; wishing it could give off warmth like the sun. He rose his knees to his chest, with his hands he pulled the bottom of his trousers over his cold toes, trying to shield them from the chilly night air. He stretched his sleeves over his hands and hugged his arms around his knees, hiking them up to his chin, curling in on himself to stay warm for the long night ahead. 

All Harry wanted was to be wanted. 

-x-

Coming from the other side of the park was the one which would take Harry in. Of course this man didn’t know his life was going to be interrupted by a nineteen year old hybrid. The twenty-one year old lived an ordinary life you could say. He was a University student; becoming a teacher was all he ever wanted. He had a decent job that payed his rent, water, gas and electrical bills every month; being a gaming manager had it’s good points and it’s low points, including dealing with drunk gamblers close to eight hours a day, but Louis wasn’t complaining about the thirty-thirty four dollars an hour which was deposited in his bank account each week. He had decent friends that respected him when he needed alone time, or whether it was for studying and they always came through when Louis needed a night out when his studies and douche bag ex’es were getting to him. Despite what many people say about London, Louis loved living here. He was from South Yorkshire; an little place called Doncaster is where he grew up with four sisters and his Mum. He missed them, but he loved having his own space. All in all, Louis has his life, but he was missing something. And that something - or someone - was right there in front of him.

And it was literally right in front of him. As he was walking down the path he always walks down, he looks ahead and sees a lump curled up on a bench. Louis stopped and squinted, because he didn’t have his glasses on and his contacts decided they didn’t want to work during the night. Louis had his headphones in, listening to the shit he had on his iPod, “God, I should really clean my music library out,” he says as he shakes his head. He walks closer to the sleeping shivering form. Louis’ heart brakes at the sight. He was just a boy; how could someone do this? What kind of people would chuck someone away like trash? Louis looked over him and noticed a brown sleek tail, his brow creased and then he trailed his sight upwards, stopping and his eyes widen when he sees, yes, there is a pair of brown matching sleek ears sticking out of gorgeous brown curls.

The boy stirred but was still asleep and also still shivering. Louis placed his iPod back in his back pocket and knelt down on the floor, not caring it was damp from the rain and by the looks of it, it wasn’t the only thing that was damp. Louis could see little rain drops on the boys face and when he placed a gentle hand of the boys arm, he was met with wet and really thin cotton. Louis could hear the vibrations caused from the boys shivers. Louis gently checked for a pulse, they boys heart rate was very low; danger zone low.

Louis shook his head, this boy was not staying on this bench; cat ears or no cat ears; this boy is still human and does not deserve to be treated like an animal. Plus, Louis would never forgive himself if he left him ear, he would be dead by morning and it really didn't seem right, there was something very different about this boy. 

-x-

Harry fell asleep, his heart rate slowing down. He didn’t think he was going to make it through the night. So when he felt himself being picked up he thought it was someone just picking him up to place in the trash, but the someone was warm, solid and smelt like vanilla, tea and honey. Harry purred like a kitten and nuzzled his face into whatever was radiating warmth. The warmer Harry got the more Harry’s heart beat rose. He liked it and it sent him into a more deeper sleep, knowing that maybe someone could want him, love him and care for him. 

Finally, Harry could give his love to someone else. Someone who will appreciate him and love him back. Harry was going to be okay.


	2. "Wanted." Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry’s a unloved hybrid with all the love in the world to give. Louis doesn’t know what’s missing in his life until he comes across it on a park bench.

When Louis arrived home - after struggling to open the door with his keys - he walked in and thanked God he turned the dial to his heating down has he left the heating on low before he left for work. He went straight to his bedroom, bumping the door open with his hip, he strolled in and placed the boy that was snoring cutely in his bed. And the sight that unfolded before Louis’ azure eyes was the most adorable thing he had ever encountered.

When Harry’s sub-conscious hit the mattress; soft plush material laced Louis’ bed and he had never been more thankful for his expensive taste in Manchester. Harry purred and turned over on to his stomach, nuzzling his face into the pillow top just like he had done with Louis’ woolen jumper on the way home. He stretched before curling into himself, purring happily as he continued to sleep.

Louis found himself grinning like a madman; why would anyone want to disown him, his chocolate curls and long body? He was perfect and if Harry would let him, Louis would keep and cherish his ears and tail forever.

-x-

Louis slept on the couch that night, because his bed had a very large kitten atop of it. Nonetheless, Louis awoke early to make sure his house was a little presentable, making sure he had food in the fridge and cupboards, also because Louis assumed Harry liked milk - the assumption being Harry was cat-like - he hoped he had milk that wasn’t ten days past its sell-by date.

Everything was in check, he made sure he was looking nice, not wanting to scare the poor kid, thinking he had been taken in by some lunatic. Louis made sure that he was showered, shaven, his hair was swept into a styled-to-perfection quiff. He picked out his tightest black skinny jeans - because they make his ass look amazing and Harry might take an interest in the protrusion - and a pale blue button down shirt that hugged his cute frame, topped off with a pair of immaculate white TOM’s he loved.

He was looking mighty fine if he did say so himself; after checking himself in the mirror for what could of been the millionth time, he was satisfied. He looked at his phone, checking the time, nine thirty it read. He shoved the Apple device back in his back pocket and waited for Harry to wake up.

-x-

And Harry did just that; five minutes later. He stirred and wriggled against the duvet, sighing happily as he brought his hands up to his face and itched cutely at his nose; just like a real cat would. Harry’s eyes opened slowly, still laced with sleep. Once his vision was clear he sat up, scanning his surroundings with curious green eyes. He gulped, this was not where he fell, he was sure. And then he remembered being picked up and the smell of vanilla, tea and honey.

He slowly stood on wobbly legs. He scouted the room before moving towards a wooden dresser that was pushed up against the wall, Harry took in the pictures that were sitting atop of it. There was one of four guys. One blonde, two were brunette but one of them had a buzz cut and the other had black hair like a raven; they were all very good looking. Harry noticed the one with buzz cut and the lad with black sleek hair were very cozy. Harry’s brow knitted together, they all had pints in their hands; Harry remembered what that drink was, his owner used to drink them and when Harry was misjudged and punished for something he didn’t do; he was drenched in the retched liquid. He didn’t like beer.

Next, there was one of the same small guy but he had a different fringe, unlike the last picture. His fringe was swept to the side and he was holding two little girls that were identical in each arm and two other girls maybe about three years difference in age standing in front of him. And the last one, the same guy again but this time he was standing with an older women; she had long brown hair and blue eyes, their arms wrapped around each other in a warm and loving embrace. Harry thought he was beautiful. 

Harry found himself smiling at their smiles. He gazed at them before he heard a massive bang coming from down the hall. He jumped out of his skin, then heard a stream of curse’s follow, “shitshitfuckshit” the voice said. Harry smiled small and made his way down the hall to where all the ruckus was coming from. He noticed the walls were painted a light beige colour and he decided he liked it; warm and cozy.

He made it to a little archway in the wall, looking around it so only his head could be seen. It was a kitchen; not too big and not too small and in the middle of the white room was a small figure hunched over a blob of something which was on the floor. The kitchen smelt like eggs; and what was on the black and white tiled floor appeared to be scrambled eggs. 

-x-

Louis was cooking eggs. Why? He’s not sure, but it may have something to do with the fact there is a sleepy and probably very hungry kitten asleep in his bed. Everything was going great until his finger came in contact with the metal handle, burning himself, dropping the pan on the floor, making the eggs go everywhere. 

"Shitshitfuckshit!" He cursed. 

He grabbed a cloth along with the spatula and pan. Scooping the eggs back up into the pan and stuffing them in the bin; breakfast was ruined, so for Louis’ amazing first impression. 

Harry watched the eggs slide into the bin, his eyes widened and he whimpered. Louis tensed at the sound, turning around slowly and coming face to face with a pair of striking green eyes. Yes, Louis definitely wanted to keep this boy.


	3. "Wanted." Part Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry’s a unloved hybrid with all the love in the world to give. Louis doesn’t know what’s missing in his life until he comes across it on a park bench.

”Hi.” Louis manages to say, because his throat had hitched when he met Harry’s eyes. 

Harry cowered behind the wall; he didn’t know Louis just yet, so he was still a little apprehensive about the quiff-ed haired and cerulean eyes. Louis’ heart broke, he didn’t know the kitty would be afraid of him. He placed the frying pan, spatula and cloth in the sink and moved a little closer to Harry, who cowered back a little more into the hall. 

Louis gulped, “oh, it’s okay sweetie.” Louis whispered, “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Louis smiled to gain the boys trust and it seemed to work because Harry managed a smile back. Louis sighed and held is hand out for Harry to take. Harry looked at Louis’ tiny hand and then looked back up at Louis; Harry eventually placed his large hand in the tiny one and was pulled into a gentle hug. 

Louis noticed Harry was taller than him, but by only a few inches. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and his heart swelled when he felt Harry place his arms around his own waist. 

"Are you hungry?"

Harry was too wrapped up in this hug to think about food but as Louis mentioned it, his stomach interrupted the blanket of silence that covered them. Louis giggled and pulled away from the hug and Harry blushed; his perfect cheeks painted with a red colour. 

"I’ll take that noise as a yes," Louis laughed and walked over to the fridge. 

Harry watched the boy with blue eyes stalk across his kitchen. He was fascinated that a guy like this would take him in. He didn’t seem phased at all by his ears or tail. Harry could speak, but only a little, like baby talk. 

"Harry," he mumbled. 

Louis stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the boy that had gained confidence to set foot into the kitchen. Louis smiled with utter adoration, Harry blushed, not being used to such affection and kindness. 

"Harry?" He repeated to himself, tasting it on his tongue, "is that your name?" Harry nodded, his hair moving with the movement. Louis smiled, "it’s cute and suits you." Louis replied, "I’m Louis, Harry."

"Louis." Harry said, smiling, he liked it. 

Louis giggled and turned back around to the fridge, sticking his head back in, the smile still on his face. He scanned the contents of his fridge, and frowned, not having the foggiest idea what Harry liked and didn’t like. He straightened back up and looked at Harry one more time, his breath catching in his throat because this boy was beyond beautiful. 

Harry caught Louis’ gaze and his blush increased, he looked behind him. Brow knitting together, because he was the only one in the room. Could he really be looking at him in that way?

"Sweetie, what would you like?" Louis wondered. 

Harry pondered for a second, what did he want to eat? He was so hungry he could eat anything. But he didn’t want to seem ungrateful either, he didn’t want that look of utter adoration and love leak away from Louis’ eyes. 

"Don’t mind." He said low. 

Louis nodded his head and opted for left over pizza from last night. He knew it was going to be safe to eat. “Is pizza okay, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes widened, pizza? He nodded his head a little too eagerly. Louis noticed the famished look in Harry’s eyes and wondered when the boy last ate. He moved over to the microwave and removed the cling film that was draped over the food. Harry watched with curious eyes and he countered eight sliced of pizza on that plate. Louis put the pizza in the microwave for a minute and a half and then turned to Harry.

"Drink?" He asked, "I have water, coke, orange or apple juice and milk." he explained, "which one?"

Harry’s mouth watered, never had he been offered such an array of beverages before. What was he going to choose? Maybe Louis was just being nice, surely he didn’t want to give a stray coke or apple juice and the best one; milk. But then again, why would Louis offer; this was a hard decision for him.

"Milk?" He replied timidly.

Louis smiled and went back to the fridge, retrieving the milk out. Putting it on the side, he reached up and took out a glass. Harry pouted, he was used to getting on all fours, worthless hybrids don’t have the privileged of using a glass. A sudden ding went off, making Harry jump. 

Louis giggled and walked over to the microwave, pulling the pizza out. The smell of it rose and caught Harry’s nose, his stomach giving a growl of approval. Louis put the pizza on the side and began to pour a glass of milk. Harry watched intently, Louis did it was such grace that it made Harry’s head feel funny and his stomach feel all fluttery. He wasn’t used to the feeling.

Louis then picked the glass of milk up and the plate of pizza and began to walk away from Harry. Harry pouted and stayed where he was. Louis noticed this and stopped half way down the hall to call him name. Harry’s ears pricked up and twitched, he loved the sound of his name roll off Louis’ tongue. Harry bounced off the stool that he was sitting and followed Louis into a living room.

It was pale blue with a black couch, a large-ish TV and a stack of DVD’s. Louis sat down on the sofa and placed the food and drink on the coffee table. He picked up the remote control and switched the TV on, Harry watched the TV come to life with a episode of Friends. 

Harry stood there like a lemon, not knowing what to do. Louis looked up at him and frowned. 

"C’mere." He told Harry. 

Harry walked over to Louis, scared that he did something wrong. But his voice wasn’t laced with anger or venom, it was filled with kindness and love. Harry padded over to Louis and sat down next to him; hands in his lap and his green eyes on the pizza that was basically begging to be eaten. Louis turned his head from watching TV and then looked at Harry looking at the food. 

"Sweetie," he whispered, "it’s yours."

Harry turned his head to look at Louis with wide eyes as if asking him, "really?" Louis nodded and Harry spent no time dropping to his knees and stuffing his face with Hawaiian Pizza. After three slices, he was thirsty, he eyed up the milk and then looked at Louis who was watching him with shocked eyes. 

"The milk is yours too, Haz."

Harry’s heart skipped a beat; Louis had called him Haz. He’d never had a nickname before, he liked it. He gripped the glass and drained half; setting the glass down to finish later. One does not simply finish a glass of milk quickly. 

Louis giggled and then carried on watching friends. Harry continued to eat while watching the tele. He had never been so happy before, he could get used to it. But what if Louis was only doing this to be nice, what if Louis was going to kick him out afterwards and only fed him to keep him alive for another few days. Harry finished his pizza and the milk, and then let out a little whimper. 

That didn’t go unnoticed by Louis who immediately looked in Harry’s direction; heart breaking at the sight of tears in Harry’s eyes.

"Harry," he cooed. 

Harry looked up at him, the tears making his green irises glow. Louis motioned Harry to come to him. Harry moved from the floor and next to Louis. Harry didn’t know what was happening, but his worry began to melt away because Louis draped a arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his chest. Harry’s breath hitched and the tears were gone. He nuzzled his face into Louis’ pale blue button down shirt.

He sighed contently as Louis massaged his scalp with dainty fingers. Harry closed his eyes, Louis’ love and warmth sending him to sleep. He was full and it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in weeks. He felt loved and that’s a feeling he hadn’t felt in months. He felt wanted.

"I know what you’re thinking, Harry." He heard Louis say. "I’m not letting you go. I want you to stay with me.”

Harry smiled and nuzzled a little further. Nineteen years he's been in this world, and in those nineteen years, he had never felt more loved, he's never felt more wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of "Wanted." I love this story, it's so cute! Comment, kudos and bookmark. And thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm suicidaltomlinson on tumblr; come and say hi! : )


	4. "Wanted" Part Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry’s a unloved hybrid with all the love in the world to give. Louis doesn’t know what’s missing in his life until he comes across it on a park bench.

It had been a week since Louis had taken a stray kitten in off of the street. A kitten he had learnt to call Harry and who he had grown to adore. There was nothing like the company of Harry; he enjoyed it better than Niall, Liam and Zayn’s company. He still had to go to work, but he wasn’t complaining because that was paying bills and putting food in Harry’s stomach. He would miss Harry during the day; but Harry was bouncing off of the walls when he returned home. Or when Louis worked through the night, Harry would be right there in the morning and would follow Louis up stairs to cuddle until they both fell asleep.

-x-

Harry took three days before he began to relax around Louis and to make himself feel at home in his flat. Harry always kept the niggling thought at the back of his head that Louis could throw him out; so he didn’t want to get attached; but that was becoming difficult. 

Louis had given Harry some old track suit bottoms – which were a little small, but Harry was grateful - and a massive baggy jumper that smelt like vanilla, tea and honey. When Louis gave it to Harry, he nearly cried, because it was such a beautiful piece of attire. It was more than Harry has ever had. 

“Do you want a shower, sweetie?” Louis asked Harry as he swept a stray curl out of Harry’s eye.

Harry sucked his bottom lip in-between his teeth, nodding his head timidly. Louis smiled and pulled out a massive white fluffy towel. He took Harry’s hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He placed the towel down and turned on the shower; making sure it was the perfect temperature before deeming it ready for Harry to step in. 

Harry stood there like a lemon. Louis’ face dropped and then it hit him in the face. “Sorry, I’ll leave. Call me if you need me.” Louis said and then left the room, leaving Harry to it. 

-x-

Harry looked around the room with wide eyes. He stepped closer to the shower and held his hand under the cascading water. He smiled; stuff like this was a luxury. He quickly tore off his clothes which landed in a pile near his feet. He stepped in the shower cubical and stood underneath the head of the shower. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and let the hot water pour over him; it felt so nice. He made use of the shampoo and washed his curls and his ears along with his tail. His body was next, the body wash smelt like Vanilla; now he knows why Louis smells like Vanilla. He stood under the water for a while longer. He loved it. 

-x-

Because Harry had been wearing that tatty old jumper that barely contained him; massive holes were just the beginning of it. Louis was adamant about finding Harry something that would fit him and maybe be a little too big for him. He rummaged through his closet and found the perfect jumper. It was a navy blue woolen jumper and it was massive. Louis bought it because he went through a phase of buying everything that was too big for him. He pulled it out and laid it on his bed. Next, was a pair of pants. Which proved to be difficult. He managed to find a pair, but from holding them up in front of him and looking over them showed Louis that they were in fact going to be too small for the all-legs boy. But it was better than nothing and Louis would take him shopping so he could buy Harry the right size clothing. He also grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of socks to give to the kitten.

-x-

Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in the white fluffy towel that Louis kindly offered. He looked at himself in the mirror which was covered in a thin layer of steam; he looked so clean and he felt so happy, it was an amazing feeling. Louis knocked on the door once he heard the shower turn off and made for the bathroom, knocking gently as to not startle the kitten. Harry looked over at the door and padded over; his bare-feet slapping against the tile floor. He opened the door, Louis as standing there with a wide smile on his face and a pile of clothing in his arms. Louis wordlessly handed them to the boy with curls and walked away to put the kettle on. Harry thought it was a little rude that Louis walked away without hearing himself say thank you for his hospitality. Harry dressed quickly so he could spend some time with Louis before he had to do the nine to two am hour shift at work.

Harry wouldn’t admit it; but he could feel himself falling in love with the blue eyed hospitable beauty.

-x-

That was three days ago. Harry is now a part of Louis’ family. This weekend is very important to Louis and Harry; because Harry was meeting Niall, Zayn and Liam.

“Are you ready to meet my friends, Haz?” Louis asked Harry in the morning of their gathering.

Harry nodded shyly and nuzzled his nose into Louis’ neck, purring happily as Louis ran his fingers through chocolate curls and tickled his ears. They were cuddled together in bed enjoying their embrace. Harry’s head was resting gently on Louis’ chest. Harry sighed contently and nuzzled further into Louis’ chest.

Harry was so happy, so happy he was actually terrified that something bad was going to happen. As time ticked on, the time grew closer to their little gathering. Louis still had to take a trip to the store to purchase a case of beer. He isn’t going to bother with food because they would either order pizza or Chinese; who knows what Niall will fancy.

Harry’s day was about to get a little brighter because Louis had called him into their bedroom. Harry padded down the hall and entered their bedroom – calling it their bedroom now because Harry didn’t sleep anywhere else. Louis was sitting on the bed with blue eyes ablaze and a dopey smile on his face. Next to him were four boxes wrapped neatly in blue wrapping paper.

Louis patted the space beside him and Harry complied by sitting down next to the four boxes. Harry looked between the four boxes and Louis quizzically; he was very confused.

Louis’ smile didn’t falter, “f’Harry?” Harry timidly asked.

Louis nodded his head and handed the first box to him. Harry was taken aback; he had never received any kind of gifts before. He removed the box from Louis’ grasp and began to slowly unwrap the neatly wrapped box. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the box and as silly as it was, a single tear fell from his left eye.

In the box, neatly folded were ten different coloured t-shirts with different designs on the front. He looked at Louis amazed, Louis was tearing up because the look on Harry’s face showed he was thankful for such beautiful clothing. Louis sniffed and handed Harry the next box. Harry was a little too eager opening the next box which made Louis giggle. Harry peeled back the wrapping paper and his eyes widened even more when he saw two pairs of skinny jeans; one pair a dark navy blue and a black pair. There were two pairs of track suit bottoms; one grey and one red both having a white stripe down the leg. And there were two jumpers; one was like Harry’s jumper that Louis had found him in and the other one was a purple hoodie that had Jack Willis written in white. Louis giggled and handed Harry the second to last box. Harry opened it and came face to face with a bunch of underwear and socks. They were all in different colours and had Top Man on the elastic band. Finally, the last box was handed to the smitten kitten, Harry looked at Louis once before removing the paper. Louis was anxious about this particular gift. He had to make sure Harry didn’t expect anything; so finding out the boys shoe size was proved difficult.  
It was a cardboard box. Harry opened the box with careful fingers and nearly cried when he saw a spanking new pair of converse shoes. They were a clean white colour with the converse logo on the side. Louis had given him shoes?

“D’you like them, Haz?” Louis asked with bated breath.

Harry put the shoes to one side and lunged at Louis. Hugging him tight like a drowning man would hold a tree. Like his life depended on it. Before Harry could think about it, he was pushing his lips against Louis’ with force. Louis was shocked at first but soon settled into the kiss and moved his lips with Harry’s. Louis prodded Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue; wanting to lick inside the kittens mouth. Harry opened his mouth willingly and let Louis in, wanting to feel his tongue slide against his. He had never left like this and he liked it. He never wanted to stop kissing Louis.

Louis moaned when Harry’s hands found their way into his strands of hair, tugging gently to pull him closer. Harry re-positioned himself so he was now straddling Louis’ petite waist and spent no time in rolling his hips against Louis’. Louis’ hands wandered up and down Harry’s sides and back, wanting to feel the quiver of Harry’s muscles under his finger tips.

What Louis heard next was nearly enough to make him cum, has strange as it was. Harry began to purr. Louis was too far gone to stop the boy but he had too; he had company in an hour. So he reluctantly pulled away from Harry’s amazing mouth to look the boy in the eyes. His green irises had turned a darker shade and were glassed over; he was definitely turned on.

“We have company in an hour Haz,” Louis whispered sadly, wanting so badly to continue what they were doing. Harry’s face fell a little at Louis’ request to stop and the sadness didn’t go unnoticed. “Maybe, maybe we could finish this later on tonight?” He pondered, searching Harry’s face.

Harry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and a beaming smile etched its way on his face. His eyes went back to the normal piercing green and in their wake, left happiness, keenness and what Louis saw as love.

And that was enough for him to let him know that Harry wanted this as much as he wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four done. The part is up next and is finished! Yay!


	5. "Wanted" Part Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the summary.

Louis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. His slim pink lips still tingled with the feeling of Harry’s plump red lips. He wanted to kiss Harry for the rest of his life. He wanted Harry for the rest of his life and Louis didn’t know it, but it’s exactly what Harry has wanted from the beginning; ever since Louis found him alone of that dreaded park bench. Louis was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans which left little to the imagination when it came to his luscious behind, along with a powder blue button up shirt which hugged his torso perfectly. His hair was swept into a perfect caramel quiff and his feet were clad in a pair of white TOMS. He looked over himself in the mirror once more before he deemed himself presentable and left the bathroom.

-x-

Harry sat on Louis’ bed – well, their bed – and waited for the man he loved to emerge. Harry had gotten himself dressed while Louis did his hair. He had picked one of his ten shirts to throw on, which was his navy blue Ramones t-shirt. Along with his skinny black jeans and his spanking new converse’s. His chocolate curly hair was swept to the side in a perfect curly mess. His green eyes blazing with excitement, his ears twitching; listening for any movement and his tail gently swaying behind him as he waited for Louis.

Louis soon emerged from the bathroom, his breath catching when he laid eyes on the perfect kitten sitting on his bed. Louis often finds himself pondering on how he became so lucky in finding such natural beauty, it was beyond him and he was scared it was going to be taken away from him. But if that were ever to happen, Louis would fight to the death to keep his Harry safe and wanted.

“Haz, they look great on you,” Louis quipped, moving towards the bed. “Stand up, give us a twirl.” Louis beamed as Harry stood and gave him a precious twirl.

Harry giggled, “thank you, Lou.”

Louis blushed and smiled so his eyes crinkled, “you’re welcome, Hazza. Anything for you.”

Louis opened his arms and Harry spent no time running into the welcoming embrace. Louis had been teaching Harry how to speak properly; Harry could, just not very well, but he is progressing more everyday and Louis is so proud of him. It was coming to the time where Niall, Zayn and Liam would arrive. Hopefully the boys bought food because Louis may of accidentally forgot to buy the necessities for their boys night. But not to worry because Niall would complain about being hungry so Louis would opt for ordering Pizza or Chinese later on in the evening.

Harry and Louis made their way down the hall. Making sure everything was in order for the boys; it’s not that Louis and Harry were messy or hasty, it’s just they didn’t like to clean. But because Louis was friends with Liam, he had to make quick work of fixing the lounge room, kitchen and most importantly; the bathroom.

Harry sat down on the black leather couch and stared into space. He was extremely nervous to say the least. What if Louis’ friends didn’t like him? Would that result in Louis kicking him out; and abandoning him? What if Harry came between the four friends; making the other three never speak to Louis again? Harry’s tummy began to hurt and his ears pressed against his curls along with his tail laying pliant around him. Louis came from the direction of the bathroom and turned into the lounge room, the smile which made his eyes crinkle soon dropped from his face when he took in Harry’s upset demeanor. 

Louis’ brow knitted together in confusion and he sighed before walking over to the upset kitty and sat beside him, placing an arm around Harry’s shoulders. Harry recoiled at the touch and Louis’ stomach knotted; he didn’t like the way Harry was acting.

“Haz, what’s wrong sweetie?” Louis cooed, burying his fingers in Harry’s curls, massaging lightly to calm him down.

Harry sniffled before looking up at Louis with watery green eyes. Louis’ mouth went dry and a big lump formed in Louis’ throat. He gently petted Harry’s ears which were hidden under his curls, making the kitten sigh in contentment and lent into the touch. His tongue poked out between his lips, a trait Louis knew as Harry’s thinking and concentration face.

“Will Lou kick Harry out.. If Niall, Liam and Zayn don’t like Harry? Will you hate me, if I… I get in-between you and your friends?” Harry said in baby talk which suddenly changed to first person speech.

Louis’ heart clenched in pain, he didn’t want Harry thinking like that; ever. Louis reached up to Harry’s face and ran his thumb across his cheekbones, riding the tears that had fallen. How could Harry think such a thing? He has had some horrible people look after him; people not liking the way he looked, or the way he came in-between family or if he didn’t do as his told. But Harry always did as he was told, he was misunderstood and blamed for everything. So it was normal for him to think Louis would do the same thing; but that was never going to happen. Louis loved Harry with his entire being plus more. He wouldn’t do anything or let anyone hurt him intentionally, no one was going to hurt his Harry. Louis loved Harry; and it wasn’t the stupid platonic love. It was the proper butterflies, heart skipping a beat, always on his mind love. He would do anything for Harry.

Louis shook his head, “no! No baby, I would never do that. I don’t need Niall, Liam and Zayn in my life, because I have you. And that is all I need.” Louis smiled and it was truthful and sincere.

Harry smiled and leaned in; pressing his red plump limps against Louis’ thin pink one. They fit together like puzzle pieces and their life’s were slowly becoming a whole. Harry pulled away, “you promise?”

Louis nodded, “I promise!” He mumbled against Harry’s lips. They continued to kiss, but it was short lived when there was a knock at the door and three loud voices could be heard. Louis had only mentioned Harry to his three best friends twice and each time he spoke fondly of Harry, but he left out the most important factor of Harry. Louis hadn’t told the boys Harry was in fact, a Hybrid. And maybe it was a stupid decision because now the boys would look at Harry like he was a freak which would make Harry feel intimidated and then he would run off somewhere and hide for the rest of the night. Louis just hoped the boys wouldn’t make such a massive fuss about the fact Harry had a pair of fluffy brown ears on top of his head rather than the sides of his head and a brown fluffy tail stinking out of his jeans.

Harry went tense all over when he heard the door. Louis smiled and pecked him once more before shuffling over to the door and opening it wide to let his three best mates in his and Harry’s home. Harry was nervous and sat frozen in his place on the couch. Louis had given Harry a description of the boys so he knew who they were; but he didn’t know what each of them sounded like.

Niall was the first to enter and his voice bellowed through the whole flat; it was thick and Irish. If it was spoken at a quieter decibel; it could be very soothing. He had blonde hair but brown roots could be seen and he had blue eyes like Louis’. He wore cream coloured jeans with a pair of green Puma trainers and on his top half he wore a fitted navy polo shirt which was buttoned to the top. He looked at Harry and smiled shyly before carrying on to the kitchen to place the case of beer down on the bench.

Harry blinked and then two boys holding hands came through into the lounge. They looked very happy; their smiles were wide and their eyes were bright; filled with love, adoration and admiration. They must be Zayn and Liam; Louis’ other gay friends.

Zayn was the first one he scanned over. His skin was darker but not too dark. He was gorgeous if he was being truthful. His hair was sleek black and styled like Louis’. His eyes were a soft hazel colour and his smile was beautiful. He wore a varsity jacket over a plain white t-shirt with light beige pants, topped off with a pair of Nike shoes. Liam was next, he had a buzzed hair cut which was growing back slowly, his eyes were a soft brown colour and his smile too matched Zayn’s. He wore a plaid shirt that was made up of stripes of blue, white and grey. His pants were black and he wore a pair of white converse, like Harry’s.

Zayn and Liam smiled fondly at the kitten sitting on the couch and moved to the kitchen where Niall was. Harry watched Louis wink at him and then followed his friends. He was stunned; they didn’t sneer at him and give him dirty looks. He thought all people were rude when it came to his ears and tail along with his cat like tendencies. But with Niall, Liam and Zayn they didn’t seem to care he was half cat half human. He got up from the couch and like a cat, quietly tip toed to the opening of the kitchen, his ears standing tall when he heard the boys talking.

“He’s cute, Lou. Where’d ya get ‘im?” Niall asked.

Louis laughed, “I didn’t get him anywhere.” Louis pulled the beers from the case as he continued to talk to his friends. “I found him on the street. He didn’t have anywhere to go and I brought him home with me and he’s been here ever since and I tend for it to stay that way.”

Louis handed the boys a beer and opened two; one for himself and one for Harry. “Are you really gonna keep him?” Zayn asked while he took a gulp from his beer.

Louis spluttered on his mouth full, “yes! Of course I am. What kind of question is that?!”

“A normal one.” Niall retorted.

“Lou, I know you mean well. He seems very sweet and he’s very cute. But he’s still an animal.” Liam deadpanned.

Louis rolled his eyes, he was expecting this so he had his speech prepared. “I know this isn’t for you three; because let’s face it yous can barely look after a plant. But Harry means the world to me… I love him.” Louis said in the most sincerest voice the three have ever heard.

The three scoffed, “excuse you, I can so look after a plant.” Niall said.

Louis sighed, “please, can you just give him a chance? He makes me really happy remember that. And I love him to bits; I don’t want anything to drive him away.” Louis smiled small at his three best friends, begging them to give Harry a chance. They all nodded before giving Louis a hug.

Harry was listening carefully as the three newbie’s asked Louis a few questions. He wasn’t expecting Louis to confess his love for him and it made Harry’s heart flutter and his stomach erupted in butterflies. He loved Louis too, with every fiber of his being. He owes his life to the blue eyed angel and what better way than to reciprocate Louis’ love than to show him. He backed away from the arch way and made his way back to the living room once he saw the four boys exchange hugs.

Louis entered the room first followed by Niall, then Liam and then finally Zayn. They all seemed scared of Harry because of the ears – he saw the three new faces scan his fluffy brown ears with caution – like they expected Harry to pounce on them because he was a “wild animal.”

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Harry said, making the boys blink.

Niall laughed and walked over to the boy. He extended his hand, and waited for Harry to take it. Harry looked at Louis and then back at Niall’s hand. Louis gave him a firm nod, saying that it was okay to take his hand. So he did.

“I’m Niall; nice ‘t meet ya.” He beamed.

Harry smiled back at him and then released his hand. Liam was next to introduce himself and this time, Harry didn’t need Louis’ nod, because he trusted these people; even thought he heard them say weird things to Louis. Louis watched on with love, adoration and admiration pouring from his eyes.

“I’m Liam,” he said and looked back at Zayn, “and this is Zayn, my boyfriend.” Liam’s smile was so big that Harry couldn’t help smiling along with him.

“It’s nice to meet all of you; Louis’ told me wonderful things.” Harry giggled.

Louis smiled at Harry’s confidence. And if anything, Louis had fallen in love with Harry even more. Louis has never been happier.

-x-

The night went on and by the time they had finished; they were all friends and Louis was thankful that Niall, Liam and Zayn had accepted Harry for what he was. He was a part of Louis’ life now, he was Louis’ life. Every smile, every laugh and every look Harry gave to him or his friends just made Louis more aware of how much his life had become worth living.

They all gave each other a hug with a mutter of ‘g’night’ and went their separate ways. Louis and Harry cleaned up in silence but the tension was palpable; thick with excitement and anticipation of what was going to come. They stole glances from one another and small shy smiles because tonight was the night. Louis was standing by the sink washing the few dishes they had used, mainly knives and forks because Louis had managed to find paper plates in the cupboard. Louis had just finished placing the last fork on the draining board when all of a sudden there were a pair of arms around his waist. Louis jumped but soon relaxed when he realized it was Harry. He smiled as Harry nuzzled into Louis' neck and peppered the tanned skin with small kisses.

Harry’s hands began roaming around Louis upper body under Louis’ shirt. Harry could feel Louis’ muscles jumping under his touch and it was a satisfying feeling knowing he was the one making Louis weak at the knees. Louis was beginning to swell in his jeans, it was becoming tight against his zipper. Harry seemed to notice and ran a hand down to Louis’ groin. Louis’ hips bucked up into Harry’s big hand and he whimpered because, Jesus, it felt so good. Harry palmed him a little harder and Louis bit his lip to keep his moans in. He felt Harry against the swell of his ass and without thinking, he pushed his pert bum into Harry’s hard-on gyrating his hips a little. Louis shivered when Harry’s breathy moan hit his neck.

“Ha-Harry,” Louis moaned.

Harry didn’t need any more than a plea before he took hold of Louis’ hand and dragged the both of them in the direction of their bedroom. Harry pushed Louis on to the bed and crawled up his lean curvy body. It made Harry’s mouth water; Louis was so tiny and curvy it made Harry’s dick twitch. Harry attacked Louis’ neck, nipping and biting at the hot skin. Louis craned his neck upwards, giving Harry a little more room. He can’t believe this is happening, he has waited for so long to have Harry’s lips and hands all over him; it was a little over whelming to be honest.

Harry smoothed a hand down Louis’ stomach and began palming Louis again; but a little harder this time. Louis gasped and snapped his eyes shut and bucked his hips up into the amazing touch. Louis made quick work of unbuttoning his own shirt and throwing over his head so it landed with careless grace on the floor. Harry licked his lips seductively and licked his was around Louis’ torso. Down his sternum, across his collar bones, around each nipple, he made several love bites which soon became a deep purple colour on his stomach and finally he dipped his tongue in Louis’ belly button. Louis was writhing and bucking into Harry’s every touch. Harry went to unbutton Louis’ jeans and pulled them off in one swift motion so his tiny black boxers were on display. Harry bit his lip because he had was face to crotch. Louis’ thick dick was straining against the thin material, a wet spot from where pre cum had leaked into the fabric. Harry leaned in a began mouth the outline and smirked when he heard Louis let out a high pitched mewl. Harry nipped and jingled Louis’ balls with his tongue; he didn’t want to stop because the sounds Louis was making is music to Harry’s brown fluffy ears.

“Harry. Pl-please.” Louis moaned out.

Harry took the hint and hooked his fingers in Louis’ boxers, dragging the material down Louis’ scorching hard-on. Louis hissed and arched his back when the air surrounded his cock making it lurch with excitement. Harry threw the underwear over his shoulder, removed his own t-shirt before he grasped the base of Louis’ dick. Louis let out a tiny breathy “uh” then chocked on air when he felt the tip being sucked into warm wet heat, a rough catlike tongue swirling just right that it had Louis gasping for air, because at that moment, it seems all available oxygen had left his lungs.

“Oh, my God. Ha-Harry,” Louis managed and threaded his fingers through Harry’s slightly wet hair.

Harry bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks, making sure he was breathing through his nose as he snapped his eyes up to see what the expression was like on Louis’ face. It was contorted in complete bliss, his skin was a little flushed, his eyes were closed, hair sticking to his forehead and bottom lip between his teeth; he looked so beautiful Harry thought.

Harry pulled off Louis’ pre cum and saliva slicked dick and worked on his own pants because they were becoming extremely tight and the sounds Louis was making was just making it worse to wear them. While Harry was doing that, Louis got up and went to rummage through his top draw. He didn’t want to use a condom, but he didn’t know if Harry was clean because he hadn’t taken him to get checked, so to be safe, he opted for one just in case. He clamped his hand around a bottle of lube and went to get comfortable against the pillows. Harry watched with blow lust-filed eyes.

“I wanna ride you,” Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth as the kitten swooped down to kiss his swollen lips.

Harry moaned and nodded his head, curls falling the best they could around his face, the sweat on his forehead making his hair stick. Harry wrapped his arm which wasn’t holding his up around Louis’ waist and flipped them over. Soon, Louis was straddling Harry’s waist and the feeling was overwhelming when he could feel Harry’s rigid dick below him. He couldn’t help himself, he rolled his lips against Harry, his stomach twisting deliciously as he heard the noise Harry made.

“You like that baby?” Louis chanced, “you like it when I grind on you? I can’t wait to feel you inside me; I’ve waited so long.” Louis bent over himself and kissed up and down Harry’s neck and chest. Harry whimpered.

Harry gripped Louis’ waist, fingers digging in which would leave bruises that Louis would definitely be admiring in the mirror. Louis kept gyrating his hips while whispering filthy things into Harry’s ear. Harry was loving every moment of it, Louis’ words were causing unbelievable feelings which were making Harry arch his back. He’d never felt like this before; loved and wanted. He didn’t want to wait anymore.

“I love you, Louis.”

Louis stopped what he was doing and looked down with blown eyes. Their bodies were flushed with heat and excitement coursed through their veins. “Y-you do?”

Harry smiled his sweet smile and nodded, “yes. Very much. You saved me, and you made me feel wanted; which is what I’ve always wanted.”

Louis grinned big, it felt like his face would split in half. “My life was missing something before I met you, and when I saw you; I knew it was you, a person that I wanted, who I needed. I may have saved you, but you also saved me, and I love you so much and I fall more in love with you every time I see your eyes.”

-x-

After passionately kissing for a while after their shared words, Harry had fingered Louis open until he was whimpering and panting Harry to fuck him. Soon, Louis was riding Harry like it was the last time. Harry had managed to sit up against the headboard without dislodging himself from Louis. His arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck and Harry’s arms were wrapped around Louis’ waist. In their own world of passion and love, they rocked together; Louis’ downward thrusts matching Harry’s upwards thrusts. Their lips locked, panting and licking into each other’s mouths. Both boys could feel that familiar coiling in their stomachs.

“Uh, uh, uh. Harry. God.”

Fingers threaded through curly hair as Louis sped up his movements as Harry nudged his prostate dead on with every upward thrust. He moaned into Harry’s mouth as he begged Harry to moved faster. Harry complied and did his best to make the boy he loves have a messy mind blowing orgasm.

“Fu-fuck, Harry. I’m gon-gonna cum.” Louis gasped as his orgasm was ripped from his, Harry’s name on his lips as his eyes snapped shut shooting thick spurts of hot cum over both of their stomachs; no guy had made him cum without touching him.

Harry had ever felt anything like it before. Louis cumming created a mind boggling feeling; he could feel Louis clench around him and he swore he was in heaven. Harry came with a moan and a cry of Louis’ name. Filling up the condom, he panted into Louis’ neck as they both came down from their highs.

Harry pulled out and tied off the condom. Louis was still breathing hard and his heart beat was erratic. Harry smiled sleepily at him and turned over so Louis was now on his back against the soft mattress. Harry propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his beautiful Louis. The moon was coming in from the window which caught Louis’ complexion. His hair was a hot mess, his fringe in his eyes. Harry swiped his fingers across his forehead, removing the soft caramel strands. Louis closed his eyes at the contact and smiled lazily.

“You’re so beautiful, Louis.”

Louis being Louis puckered his lips asking for a kiss. Harry smiled and leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet post-sex kiss. It’s lazy and filled with love and Louis swears, in that moment, his life is perfect.

-x-

A year later has Louis and Harry waiting in the maternity ward of London’s Women’s and Children’s hospital; waiting for the arrival of their daughter.

Harry could of carried their child himself, but Louis said no because of the risks that came with it. It scared him, Louis could gain the one thing they both wanted but could of lost the one thing which means most. So, Louis and Harry organized some fertility tests and decided they would collect Harry’s eggs and mix them in a Petri Dish and then ask someone whom they trusted to carry the most important human being in their world.

Because Harry has no family around, Louis went on a whim and asked his best girlfriend to carry his and Harry’s child. They offered her money but she refused at the meeting immediately and said that giving them a baby so they could be parents was enough. Louis and Harry couldn’t of been happier when Eleanor agreed.

After the suspense of waiting to see if the fertilized egg attached, Eleanor finally gave them the amazing news that in nine months, they will become daddies. But Eleanor decided to be a minx and make them wait.

It was six in the evening and Louis and Harry were sitting on the couch watching Friends. They laughed as Ross accidentally said Rachel’s name instead of Emily’s name. Harry and Louis were discussing baby names at the same time, picking out one for a boy and one for a girl because it was nice to have a choice.

“So, I’m thinking… Samantha May, for a girl.” Harry mused. His annunciation has become amazing in the past year.

Louis wrinkled his nose, “ugh, no way in hell.”

Harry made a noise of protest, “why?”

“Because,” Louis mused, “it’s horrible. What about Kailyn-Jay Anne Tomlinson-Styles. Or Styles-Tomlinson.”

Harry hummed and thought about the name. “Yeah, I like that.. But I want Tomlinson-Styles, because it’s your jizz.” Harry laughed.

Louis rolled his eyes and began tickling Harry until there was a knock at the door. The boys weren’t expecting anyone. Louis pecked Harry’s perfect lips and slid off the couch and made his way to the door. He opened the door and it revealed a beautiful brunette girl. Louis smiled.

“Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?” Louis offered after letting her in.

“Just thought I’d come and see my two favourite guys.” Eleanor mused as she walked into the lounge and fell on top of Harry hugging him close. She had grown to love Harry just like Louis and Louis thinks that Eleanor could love Harry more than him.

“Tea?” Louis asked.

Both Eleanor and Harry nodded their heads and Louis rolled his eyes and set out to make three cups of tea for each of them.

“El, what do you think of the name Kailyn?”

Eleanor smiled brightly, “I like it. Do you have a name for a boy?”

“I like Finn but I don’t think Louis will go for that.”

Harry laughed when he saw Eleanor wrinkle her nose cutely. “No, he won’t like that. What about Xavier?”

Harry smiled, “yeah, I like that. We’ll tell Louis.”

Soon, Louis came into the lounge room with a tray with three mugs and a plate of digestive biscuits. “Lou, what do ya think of the name Xavier.” Harry asked.

“Yeah, that’s nice. What about middle name?”

Eleanor and Harry though about it, “James?” They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Louis shook his head and smiled fondly. He sat down and gave a pointed look at Eleanor, “okay El, what are you really doing here?”

Eleanor smiled and rummaged through her bag after she took a sip of tea. Harry and Louis looked at each other and watched Eleanor closely. Eleanor “ah ha’ed” as she pulled out a slim box.

Louis raised an eye brow and Harry bit his lip. “I came over to give you this.” She said as she handed it to Harry.

Harry grasped it cautiously and looked at Louis before sitting on his lap. Eleanor watched on worrying her lip and sipping her tea and nibbling on a biscuit; Louis never knew how she could do more than two things at once. Carefully, Harry removed the lid from the box and both Louis and Harry peered into the box and gasped at what they saw.

It was a pregnancy test. A positive at one at that.

Louis looked at Eleanor who was smiling from ear to ear and Harry kept his gaze on the slim test; two pink lines staring back at him. Overcome with emotion, he let a single tear fall down his cheek and smiled, big at that.

“Really?” Louis asked amazed.

Eleanor just nodded, her smile never falling from her lips. “Oh my God, Lou. We’re parents.”

-x-

That was nine months ago. Now, Louis and Harry were awaiting the birth of their daughter. It was a good pregnancy apart from Eleanor’s whining, but they could hardly blame her. Her fiancée was with her and they had even spoke about talking about having one of their own after Eleanor had recovered.

Soon, a midwife came out with a grin on her face. Harry and Louis stood up at the arrival and waited for the news. “Would you like to meet your baby girl?”

Nodding eagerly, they followed the blonde blue eyes midwife into the ward where Eleanor was. They made their way into the sterile white room fingers laced together. Harry and Louis had been waiting for this moment for nine months. Olivia’s nursery was finished – they decided against Kailyn because they didn’t think it fit – it was painted a baby pink with white furniture. Eleanor, Harry and Louis had a baby shower and got what they needed from friends but still had to buy a cot. They got their bassinet from Louis’ mother who was extra excited she was becoming a grandmother. Liam and Zayn went crazy with baby stuff and also spoke about having a baby of their own.

Even though Eleanor had been in labour for fifteen hours, she still looked stunning and again, Louis wondered how she did it. In her arms was a bundle of pink blankets with a pink tiny tiny hat sticking out. Harry cried and Louis also cried as they looked at their daughter; she was theirs, a perfect mixture of the two. A Hybrid. Although she seemed to have no ears or tail.

“Say hello to your daddies, baby girl.” Eleanor whispered as she handed Olivia to Harry.

Harry gently removed her from Eleanor’s arms and his maternal instinct kicked in. She was perfect. Pink in colour, a button nose that resembled Louis’. Black hair which had yet to change colour. She was squirming in Harry’s grasp but Harry soon soothed her so she fell asleep.

“Thank you so, so, so much El.” Harry said looking down at his baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know by commenting or letting me know of tumblr; suicidaltomlinson.tumblr.com : )

**Author's Note:**

> "Wanted" is actually completed on tumblr, but I'm posting it here! : ) Comment, kudos and bookmark! Yay! And thank you for reading. 
> 
> I'm suicidaltomlinson, come and say hi!!


End file.
